THE LONG WAY HOME Pt2
by RMASTERS
Summary: Magnum's is sent to Iraq to bring a MIA home


The characters in this story belong to Donald P. Bellisario.   
  
This story is for the sole entertainment of Magnum,P.I. Fans.  
  
Enjoy this episode the forth in this series, "THE LONG WAY HOME" (Part2)  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
THE LONG WAY HOME (Part2)  
  
BY  
  
ROBIN MASTERS  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
EXT-OCEAN-TIDLE POOL-ESTATE GROUNDS MAIN HOUSE-DAY  
  
Magnum is getting out of the water after enjoying a swim, the sun and breeze felt  
  
good as his days being back at Robins Nest since his retirement have been up till  
  
now enjoyable, he walks from the beach to the shade of the trees lays a towel down  
  
and sat down.  
  
INT-MAINHOUSE-STUDY-FRENCH DOORS  
  
Higgins hangs the phone up and stands with a disturbed look on his face, he walks to  
  
the french door.  
  
He looks out towards the lower grounds to see if he can find Magnum, seeing Magnum,  
  
he takes a deep breath and steps out side.   
  
EXT-TENNIS COURT-PALM TREES  
  
Magnum sets with his glasses on reading over a Navy Retirement News Letter he just  
  
received in the mail the day before, looking up as something was blocking the light  
  
on the paper he was reading.  
  
MAGNUM:  
  
Oh, Hi Higgins, I know I should be getting the  
  
new security update ready to go on line but..  
  
HIGGINS:  
  
Magnum, that is not why I am here...  
  
MAGNUM:  
  
Its Not? (puzzled)  
  
HIGGINS:  
  
No, In fact Lieutenant Porter, just rang seems the  
  
Navy wants you to come in.  
  
MAGNUM:  
  
Jackie...Did..Say why?  
  
HIGGINS:  
  
I am sorry but no she didn't.  
  
Magnum looks at the strain in Higgins face as he had spoke the words the Navy wanted  
  
him to come in.  
  
MAGNUM:  
  
Something has happen to Lily.  
  
HIGGINS:  
  
I don't know Lieutenant Porter would have said if was  
  
in reguard to Miss Lily.  
  
MAGNUM:  
  
Thanks Higgins.  
  
Magnum walked to the guest house.  
  
INT-GUESTHOUSE-STAIRS-KITCHEN LIVINGROOM-BEDROOM  
  
Magnum enters the guest house, walks down the steps to the kitchen stops and opened  
  
the refridgerator door takes a bottle of beer out opens it takes a large drink, and  
  
then another walks down the remaining steps to the livingroom, sat down on the  
  
couch, picked up the phone and dials the number of the NIA office.  
  
VOICE (phone):  
  
NIA Lietenant Porter.  
  
MAGNUM:  
  
Jackie, its me Thomas.  
  
JACKIE PORTER:  
  
Thomas we need you to come in as soon as possible.  
  
MAGNUM:  
  
Yeah, sure I can come in....but why?  
  
JACKIE PORTER:  
  
I'll tell you more when you get here.  
  
MAGNUM:  
  
No.....tell me now is it something to do with Lily.  
  
JACKIE PORTER:  
  
This is not about Lily....This is something else.  
  
MAGNUM: Give me an hour...   
  
JACKIE PORTER:  
  
Thomas If I were you I'd hurry.  
  
Magnum hangs the phone up and finishes his beer setting the empty bottle on the   
  
coffee table getting up walking to the bedroom.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
INT-NAVAL BASE-NIA BUILDING-LT PORTERS OFFICE  
  
Jackie Porter walks to the outer office, and looks around just as Buck Greene comes  
  
in.  
  
BUCK GREENE:  
  
Did you find Magnum?  
  
JACKIE PORTER:  
  
Yes Sir, he's on his way.  
  
BUCK GREENE:  
  
Good work Porter.  
  
Buck walks to Maggies office.   
  
INT-MAGGIE POOLE'S OFFICE  
  
Buck steps inside shutting the door behind him, walks over to the desk and sat down.  
  
Looked up at the wall clock it was 14:00 hours, looks back at the desk.  
  
There is a knock on the office door, Buck looks up.  
  
BUCK GREENE:  
  
Enter....  
  
Jackie stepped in the Maggie's office, closing the door behind her Buck is in deep  
  
thought looked up at her with a disturbed look on his face.  
  
JACKIE PORTER:  
  
General how do you think he will take the news about  
  
Lieutenant Wade?  
  
BUCK GREENE:  
  
Lientenant knowing Magnum he will just look at me, and  
  
then go off in a rage or again he may just say nothing.  
  
JACKIE PORTER:  
  
Then you think he will help?  
  
BUCK GREENE:  
  
Yes once we get him off the overhead.  
  
JACKIE PORTER:  
  
Either way he'll be upset then?  
  
Buck got up and walked over to the window and looked out.  
  
BUCK GREENE:  
  
Yes, he will be upset, in fact, that maybe a bit to mild  
  
once we tell him all the facts.  
  
EXT-MAIN GATE NAVAL BASE PEARL HARBOR-MARINE GUARD  
  
Magnum stops at the gate as the Marine Guard, salutes, passed the Ferrari through  
  
the gate, the car hits second gear and with a short screech as the tires burn rubber, he smiles and drives down the street to the NIA Building.  
  
EXT-NIA BUILDING PARKING SPACES  
  
Magnunm sees the slot COMMANDING OFFICER, it was empty, pulls in turns the engine  
  
off and is out of the car walking to the front of the building.  
  
EXT-NIA OFFICES-LT PORTERS OFFICE  
  
Magnun opened the door to the office, steps in standing is Jackie Porter and sitting  
  
is Buck Greene.  
  
MAGNUM:  
  
Hello Buck, If I would have known you were here I wouldn't  
  
have rushed.  
  
BUCK GREENE:  
  
See Lietenant.......Magnum is in a bad mood already.  
  
MAGNUM:  
  
Seeing you Buck who wouldn't be in a bad mood.  
  
  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Buck gets up and walks to the front of the desk, and stands face to face with  
  
Magnum.  
  
BUCK GREENE:  
  
Look I know you don't like me Magnum, and you have good  
  
reasons at least in your mind but...  
  
MAGNUM:  
  
Why am I here Buck, and why are you?  
  
MAGNUM: (voice over)  
  
You know why Buck wanted to see me, but I would  
  
hear him out.  
  
Buck turns away and walks back around the desk, looks at Magnum, shakes his head and  
  
sat down.  
  
BUCK GREENE:  
  
Lieutenant (jg) Leah Ann Wade.  
  
MAGNUM:  
  
What about Leah Ann that is another notch on your gun Buck.  
  
BUCK GREENE:  
  
Moving her to Bahrain is what I had to do.  
  
MAGNUM:  
  
Buck it was her first assignment NIA, she wasn't a  
  
field operative.  
  
BUCK GREENE:  
  
You qualified her Magnum.  
  
MAGNUM:  
  
She was just Data analyst Buck, thats all.  
  
BUCK GREENE:  
  
Magnum, we have intelligence on her...we need you to  
  
go in and bring her out.  
  
MAGNUM:  
  
You want me to go to Iraq and get her out?  
  
BUCK GREENE:  
  
Yes thats the picture.  
  
Magnum stands looking down at the floor, has hands on his hips the sweat on his  
  
hands his jaw tightens as he is about to unload on Buck Greene, looks back up at  
  
Buck.  
  
MAGNUM:  
  
Ok Buck I'll do it, but you know you left her behind,  
  
I couldn't do anything about it......Should have left  
  
her with the Unit in Japan....  
  
  
  
Jackie Porter looks at Magnum a smile comes on her face, she has seen the exchange  
  
of expression on his face go from anger to that of concern.  
  
BUCK GREENE:  
  
Here is the part that will really upset you, here are  
  
your sealed orders Admiral Magnum.  
  
MAGNUM:  
  
I was a Captain, no way I'm retired.  
  
BUCK GREENE:  
  
Those stars is the only way I can help you.  
  
MAGNUM:  
  
Say again Buck explain.  
  
BUCK GREENE:  
  
Simple your an ex Navy Seal, and your going to need a  
  
seal team to go in with you.  
  
MAGNUM:  
  
So being an Admiral I get the seal team?  
  
BUCK GREENE:  
  
Always said you were good Magnum. (grin)  
  
MAGNUM:  
  
Yeah Buck I know that but....  
  
BUCK GREENE:  
  
So you'll leave next Tuesday for Bahrain, you will  
  
meet up with your team there. The Navy has pulled a  
  
lot of strings to get this done.  
  
MAGNUM:  
  
One more thing I want you to reactivate TC Calvin....  
  
He's still in the Reserves.  
  
BUCK GREENE:  
  
Can do that and anything else?  
  
MAGNUM:  
  
Give him the permanent rank of Colonel. (pause)  
  
He's a good man to have in a tight place.  
  
BUCK GREENE:  
  
I'll get ahold of Washington and have his orders cut.(pause)  
  
this should really tick him off at you Magnum.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
agnum turns and starts to walk to the door, he has the sealed orders in his hand  
  
stops and turns, faces Buck Greene.  
  
MAGNUM:  
  
Buck while your cutting orders cut a set for Rick Wright,  
  
he has been out for a long time.  
  
BUCK GREENE:  
  
Don't know about that one Magnum.  
  
MAGNUM:  
  
Work on it Buck, you have till Tuesday.  
  
Magnum opens the door and steps through to the hallway, shutting the door begind him.  
  
INT-NAVAL BASE PEARL HARBOR NAVY EXCHANGE  
  
Magnum went to the Navy Exchange as he would have to make some new upgrades to his  
  
uniform, replacing the shoulder boards from a Captain to an Admiral brought a smile  
  
to his lips as he pushed the cart around picking up the new additions.  
  
Now to the area that contained the uniforms which he would have to have the dress  
  
blue uniform tailored, just couldn't unzip the Captain stripes off and Admiral  
  
zipped back on.  
  
Several sets of dress whites and the old standard khaki working uniform.  
  
CLERK:(female)  
  
May I help you?  
  
MAGNUM:  
  
Well, yes I need some new uniforms.  
  
CLERK:  
  
From the looks of things you pretty much got what  
  
you need already.  
  
MAGNUM:  
  
Yes well maybe see I need these Admiral gold stripes  
  
sewed on by Monday.  
  
CLERK:  
  
Well we can have them ready by tomorrow. (smiles)  
  
MAGNUM:  
  
Thats great, I need a new hat, the gold of a Captain  
  
just won't get the job done.  
  
CLERK:  
  
For the record your name.  
  
MAGNUM:  
  
Thomas Magnum, Admiral...Robin's Nest...  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
EXT-OCEAN HIGHWAY-OCEAN  
  
The Red Ferrari makes its way along the shoreline as the glimmer of the sun on the  
  
ocean bounces back at him.  
  
His thoughts turn to the time in 1989 when the new Lieutenant (jg) reported for  
  
duty in his office in Japan, he was still a Commander, and was working on the  
  
return of MIA and POW's in Tokyo.  
  
Leah Ann was bright, was quick to learn the tricks, she was part of his team on three  
  
of the trips to Vietnam when early talks on his part of the searh efforts began.  
  
With the Gulf War changes were made, and it was his recommendation to Buck Greene  
  
that sent her to Bahrain. His mind came back to the present as he was quickly  
  
approching the tunnels and then Kalanianaole and Robins Nest.  
  
EXT-DRIVEWAY-MAINGATE-GUESTHOUSE-KALANIANAOLE HIGHWAY  
  
From the gate Magnum drove up the driveway, Magnum parked at the guesthouse, walked  
  
to the front door.  
  
INT-GUEST HOUSE-KITCHEN-LIVINGROOM   
  
Magnum starts down the steps to the kitchen, opens the refridgerator, takes out a  
  
bottle of beer, walks down the steps to the livingroom, setting down on the couch.  
  
The light flashing on the answering machine, he reached over, hit the play button.  
  
VOICE (female):  
  
Mr Magnum this is Cindy Robinson, I am here in Hawaii..  
  
Carol gave me this number, please call me at this number..  
  
555-5596.  
  
Magnum looked down at the coffee table for a moment got up and walkedup the steps  
  
to the door opens and leaves the guesthouse  
  
EXT-HELiPORT-MAIN BUILDING-AIRFIELD-RUNWAYS  
  
Magnum drove up to the main building and the parking lot and parks. Steps out and  
  
looks around at the several cars parked and the sounds of the Helocopters taking  
  
off and landing.  
  
TC had downscaled some of the charter flights. Magnum walks to the front door, opens  
  
the door stepping inside.  
  
INT-ISLAND HOPPERS MAIN LOBBY  
  
Magnum walked over to the desk where the man was writing in the log, looks up.  
  
CHUCK SHULTZ:  
  
Hey Magnum whats up?  
  
MAGNUM:  
  
TC around Chuck?  
  
CHUCK SHULTZ:  
  
He's do back anytime had a run to Maui.  
  
MAGNUM:  
  
Maui right, short run.  
  
CHUCK SHULTZ:  
  
Yeah, but don't know what this is.  
  
Picks up a large manila envelope and shows it to Magnum.  
  
MAGNUM:  
  
Thats important DEPARTMENT OF THE NAVY.  
  
CHUCK SHULTZ:  
  
Don't know maybe its his retirement papers has  
  
his time in you know in the reserves.  
  
MAGNUM:  
  
Yeah figured it would be pretty soon now.  
  
CHUCK SHULTZ:  
  
I had to sign for it, he wasn't here.  
  
Magnum looked down at the floor and back at Shultz, knowing that these were TC's  
  
orders being recalled to active duty, and Buck did't waste anytime getting it done.  
  
CHUCK SHULTZ:  
  
Same thing happen in 90 his reserve unit was called,  
  
funny thing same kinda envelope then to.  
  
MAGNUM:  
  
Tell him I was here.  
  
Magnum walks to the door and leaves the office.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
INT KING KAMEHAMEHA CLUB  
  
Rick sat at the bar, just finished the books and was taking a break, he takes a  
  
cigarette from the pack and lights it, takes a puff.  
  
Two Marines come in the club and walk to the bar, one a Captain the other a sergeant.  
  
Rick looked over at the two Marines and a flashback comes to mind as he was a  
  
sergeant when he left the Marines in 1975.  
  
  
  
The bartender walked over to the two Marines.  
  
BARTENDER:  
  
Can I help you?  
  
MARINE CAPTAIN:  
  
You can if your Rick Wright.  
  
RICK:  
  
I'm Rick Wright, what can I do for you?  
  
MARINE CAPTAIN:  
  
Then Sergeant Wright your to report to the Marine  
  
Detachement by 07:00 tomorrow morning.  
  
RICK:  
  
Say agin, look I have been out for 25 years.  
  
MARINE CAPTAIN:  
  
Maybe true but you have been recalled.  
  
The captain hands a white envelope to Rick,  
  
Rick takes it and opens it, the Captain looked on as Rick reads over the papers,  
  
Rick appears to be speachless he can't manage a word.  
  
RICK:  
  
These were just issued today, just has to be a mistake.  
  
MARINE CAPTAIN:  
  
Do you understand the orders?  
  
RICK:  
  
Yes, I'll be there I am as this states back in the Marines.  
  
MARINE CAPTAIN:  
  
That right Sir.  
  
RICK:  
  
Whats this Sir business I was an E-6 sergeant  
  
when I left?  
  
MARINE CAPTAIN:  
  
Don't know anytthing about that, you'll be told  
  
more tomorrow.  
  
RICK:  
  
How about a drink?  
  
MARINE CAPTAIN:  
  
We are on duty so we have to decline.  
  
The two Marines turn and walk to the door and leave.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Rick looked over at the bartender.  
  
RICK:  
  
Can you believe this, after all this time they  
  
call me back, damn.  
  
BARTENDER:  
  
Whats the orders say Rick?  
  
RICK:  
  
Report tomorrow Pearl...That's all they say.  
  
BARTENDER:  
  
Maybe you messed up someplace and they finally  
  
found it.  
  
Rick takes the envelope opens it and there are four pages in the set, first page a  
  
set of orders for him to report for duty NAVAL BASE PEARL HARBOR, with the note,  
  
UNIFORMS WILL BE reissued.  
  
Second Page, was for personal information to be filled out before reporting in.  
  
Rick looks up at the Bartender.  
  
RICK:  
  
George....Give me a double whiskey now.  
  
BARTENDER:  
  
Sure Rick.  
  
Rick puts the papers back in the envelope and lays them on the Bar.  
  
Picks up the glass and drinks it straight down, motions for another.  
  
INT ISLAND HOPPERS CHARTER SERVICE MAIN BUILDING  
  
Chuck shultz sat at the desk the Manila Envelope still unopen, he hears TC's  
  
chopper coming in.  
  
CHUCK SHULTZ:  
  
Well it ought to be hitting the fan anytime now.  
  
TC comes in the office and walks over to the desk and signs off his trip sheet,  
  
looks at the envelope.  
  
TC:  
  
Whats this Chuck?  
  
CHUCK SHULTZ:  
  
Came earlier today TC, from the NAVY.  
  
TC:  
  
Yeah I can see that but why?  
  
TC picks up the evelope looks at chuck motions for chuck to get up, TC sits down  
  
in the chair and opens the envelope. He takes the papers out, begins to read them.  
  
A look of shock comes over him.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
TC:  
  
I've been recalled to active duty.  
  
CHUCK SHULTZ:  
  
Thought so TC same envelope you got back in 1990.  
  
TC:  
  
But this has to be wrong they have my rank to full  
  
Colonel, I better call Pearl these orders came from  
  
there.  
  
TC picks up the phone and dials the number on the orders the phone rings.  
  
TC:  
  
Yes Sir, this is Major Calvin and I have been recalled,  
  
but seems to be a mistake...They have the orders issued  
  
to a man with the same name only as a Colonel.  
  
VOICE(over Phone):  
  
No mistake Colonel the rank is correct.  
  
TC:  
  
Yes I see, thank you.(hangs the phone up)  
  
TC takes his hand push's his hat to the back of his head and shakes his head in  
  
astonishment.  
  
CHUCK SHULTZ:  
  
Bad news TC?  
  
TC:  
  
I Don't know the orders are correct.  
  
TC gets up takes the papers with him to his office and shuts the door.  
  
  
  
EXT-ROBINS NEST GATE  
  
A van from the Navy Exchange stops at the gate and pressed the buzzer at gatebox,  
  
a voice answers.  
  
CALL BOX:  
  
Yes can I help you?  
  
VAN DRIVER:  
  
Have some items for a Thomas Magnum.  
  
CALL BOX:  
  
I will open the gate for you.  
  
The grey van makes its way up the driveway to the mainhouse, Higgins was waiting  
  
for the van to arrive. Higgins is puzzled as to why the Navy exchange would be  
  
delivering items to the buyer.  
  
The Van stops the driver steps out with two uniform bags and a crush proof hat box.  
  
VAN DRIVER:  
  
Thomas Magnum.  
  
HIGGINS:  
  
No, he is in the questhouse around that side.  
  
VAN DRIVER:  
  
Thank You  
  
INT GUESTHOUSE-LIVING ROOM  
  
Magnum was on the phone and just finished explaining to John Lee where he was  
  
going and why in the event the mission went down the wrong way.  
  
He also told Lee to keep the fact he was the owner to himself and to add Lily's  
  
name on the deed as also an owner.  
  
There was a knock on the door just as Magnum hung the phone up.  
  
Magnum walks up the steps to the front door. He opens it and on the porch was  
  
the van driver.  
  
VAN DRIVER:  
  
Thomas Magnum?  
  
MAGNUM:  
  
Yes I am.  
  
VAN DRIVER:  
  
Your order from the exchange. (pause)  
  
You'll have to sign here please.  
  
Magnum takes the uniform bags and crush proof hat box and walked back down the  
  
steps to the living room, here's another knock on the door, turns to see Higgins  
  
standing at the top of the steps looking down on him.  
  
Magnum picks the items up rush's in the bedroom lays everything on the bed and  
  
walked back to the livingroom sets down on the couch and waits for Higgins who  
  
is starting down the second set up steps.  
  
MAGNUM:  
  
Hi Higgins.  
  
HIGGINS:  
  
I say Magnum, is everything alright?  
  
MAGNUM:  
  
Why......actually yes.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Higgins walked towards the bedroom stops, turns and faces Magnum.  
  
HIGGINS:  
  
What did the Navy want?  
  
MAGNUM:  
  
Oh really nothing Higgins.  
  
HIGGINS:  
  
Really, I wanted to know why you tore out of here  
  
earlier with the Ferrari?  
  
MAGNUM:  
  
Oh that well, I was late for an appointment...No reason...  
  
HIGGINS:  
  
Really.....really Magnum.  
  
Magnum gets up walks to the refridgerator gets him a beer takes the lid off and  
  
takes a large swallow, walking back to the living room.  
  
MAGNUM:  
  
Higgins...Mr Lee wanted a report on the articals listed as  
  
belonging to the estate.  
  
HIGGINS:  
  
Yes I see...Why isn't the Ferrari listed on the report?  
  
MAGNUM:  
  
I still have to take it for a test.  
  
HIGGINS:  
  
And...?  
  
MAGNUM:  
  
I'm sure it is in fine shape to be as you could say vintage  
  
condition somewhat like you Higgins.  
  
Higgins was a bit put out at Magnum calling him vintage starts up the steps not  
  
saying a word and gets to the top and looks down at Magnum who was watching him  
  
out of the corner of his eye.  
  
HIGGINS:  
  
Really Magnum Vintage you say.  
  
MAGNUM:  
  
Well, at least well preserved (smiles) By the  
  
way Higgins...A Cindy Robinson will be seeing  
  
you about a job....  
  
HIGGINS  
  
A job...Where?  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Rick," says he could use some help with doing the  
  
books...Never know when you'll need a back up.  
  
HIGGINS  
  
How do I know this person is...Proper?  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Carol sent her out here...Carol Baldwin.  
  
HIGGINS  
  
Yes....Then she would ne alright this Miss Cindy  
  
Robinson...  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Thanks Higgins....  
  
Higgins shuts the door behind him, Magnum rushes back to the bedroom.  
  
INT MARINE DETACHMENT PEARL HARBOR  
  
Rick stood at the desk were a Marine Sergeant sit writing a paper looks up.  
  
MARINE SERGEANT   
  
What can I do for you.  
  
RICK   
  
Have orders to report here this morning.  
  
MARINE SERGEANT   
  
Orders, you have orders....You got to be kiddin  
  
lets see them.  
  
Rick looks around as the other men heard the sergeant barking at Rick.  
  
The sergeant looked up ashamed, got up from his chair.  
  
MARINE SERGEANT   
  
This way sir follow me.  
  
Rick puzzled follows the sergeant not knowing what he was going to encounter.  
  
The office in front of them had COMMANDING OFFICER. The Marine stops and knocks  
  
on the door, a voice speaks ENTER.  
  
INT COMMANDING OFFICER'S OFFICE  
  
A Full Colonel stands up, walked to the sergeant, takes the papers returned to  
  
his desk, the sergeant was standing at attention.  
  
MARINE COLONEL   
  
Sergeant That will be all.  
  
MARINE SERGEANT  
  
Yes Sir.  
  
Turns and leaves the office shutting the door behind him.  
  
MARINE COLONEL   
  
So your Sergeant Wright?  
  
RICK  
  
Yes sir, I was...I mean I'm Rick Wright.  
  
MARINE COLONEL  
  
Well not anymore.....Why I don't know.(pause)  
  
Seems some idiot in Washington has gave you the  
  
rank of Captain...Your to report for assignment  
  
here at Pearl.  
  
RICK  
  
Sir you sure you have the right Rick Wright?  
  
MARINE COLONEL  
  
Are there any more Orville Wilber Wright's?  
  
RICK  
  
Guess not Sir.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
The Marine Colonel got up, walked around the desk, looked Rick right in the eye.  
  
MARINE COLONEL  
  
I can't understand why you have been called back  
  
in the MARINES Captain Wright.  
  
RICK  
  
I can't either Sir.  
  
MARINE COLONEL  
  
First thing report to sickbay, then for clothing.....  
  
we'll see what else we can improve on.  
  
RICK  
  
Yes Sir.  
  
MARINE COLONEL  
  
Dismissed report back here at 15:00.  
  
Rick turns and leaves the office the door shuts behind him the Colonel picks up  
  
the phone dials a number.  
  
VOICE (over phone)   
  
General Greene.  
  
MARINE COLONEL  
  
Sir, Captain Wright has reported for duty.  
  
BUCK GREENE  
  
Thanks Colonel at least he showed up. (phone goes to dial tone)  
  
INT ROBINS NEST MAINHOUSE-STUDY  
  
Higgins sat at his desk and the phone rings.  
  
HIGGINS  
  
Robins Nest  
  
VOICE(over phone)  
  
Higgins this is Rick, and what I am about to tell  
  
you is true, I am back in the MARINES.  
  
HIGGINS  
  
Rick, what was that you say, never mind, but why?  
  
RICK(over phone)  
  
I have no idea, just got papers to report for duty...  
  
So I'm here at Pearl and you will have to find someone  
  
to run the club.  
  
HIGGINS  
  
This is short notice but I will see what I can do.  
  
Higgins hung the phone up and looks at it.  
  
HIGGINS  
  
Things have been crazy since Magnum got the phone call  
  
from the Navy. (thinks out loud.)  
  
First the phone call, then the Navy exchange and now Rick,  
  
something isn't right about this.  
  
INT-GUESTHOUSE-BEDROOM  
  
Magnum just finished packing a small bag he would be taking with him, and was  
  
checking to see if everything was packed. One thing missing was his service 45,  
  
he got it and added it to his bag.  
  
He would change cloths at the base so Higgins would not be aware that he was  
  
leaving for a few days, now to get this in the Jimmy.  
  
EXT-ESTATE-JIMMY-DARK  
  
Night fall came and it was late, the clock was running, he picked up his bag and  
  
his uniform and hat, went to the back of the Jimmy, raised the lid, put the items  
  
inside looked at his watch, it was just passed midnight, and Tuesday morning, now  
  
to be out off the estate by 05:30 and to catch his hop to the Carrier in the  
  
gulf.  
  
So far everything had gone as planned, the last peice get in, get out with Leah  
  
Ann Wade....  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
EXT-FIGHTDECK USS WASP  
  
TC stands on the flight deck having just stepped off a chopper he was a passenger  
  
on, his eyes were red for loss of sleep and had in haste to leave forgot to inform  
  
anyone else where he was going.  
  
A tall Marine Captain walks over to TC.  
  
CAPTAIN RICHARDS USMC  
  
Colonel Calvin Sir.  
  
TC:  
  
Yes I am Captain.  
  
CAPTAIN RICHARDS USMC  
  
Welcome aboard, I will show you to your quarters.  
  
TC walked off the fight deck through the open hatch in the Island.  
  
INT-PASSAGEWAY-MARINE QUARTERS   
  
TC walked the passageway to his quarters, the Captain open the door and stepped  
  
back for TC to enter first.  
  
INT-TC'S QUARTERS  
  
TC looked around the cabin, there was only one bunk, the quarters were for only  
  
one person.  
  
TC  
  
Am I the only one in here?  
  
CAPTAIN RICHARDS  
  
Yes Sir...Nobody else.  
  
The sound of someone doing something to the door gets TC's attention he walked to  
  
the door a Marine Private was putting TC's name on the door.  
  
"It read COL T. CALVIN USMC."  
  
TC  
  
Now that is going to take some getting use to.  
  
TC walked around the cabin the word was passed over the 1-MC incoming helicopter,  
  
all hands man your fight stations.  
  
EXT-US NAVY-HELICOPTER-FLIGHT DECK-DAY  
  
The helicopter sat down, the door slides open and Rick steps off looking around  
  
as he still couldn't believe where he was at. He walked across the flight deck to  
  
the island, Captain Richards stood in the hatch.  
  
CAPTAIN RICHARDS  
  
Captain Wright?  
  
RICK  
  
Yeah I guess so.  
  
CAPTAIN RICHARDS: Follow me Captain.  
  
INT-MARINE QUARTERS-RICKS QUARTERS.  
  
Ricks steps inside his cabin and looks around.  
  
RICK:  
  
Geez this is alright.  
  
CAPTAIN RICHARDS  
  
A lot of room Captain.  
  
RICK  
  
Yes, I have to get use to this Captain deal  
  
you know.  
  
CAPTAIN RICHARDS  
  
Yes I understand, there will be a briefing in  
  
twenty minutes.  
  
RICK  
  
Sure where?  
  
Rick sat his bag up on the bunk and started to open it when the 1-MC sounds with  
  
the words, "FLIGHT QUARTERS", MAN THE SIDE.  
  
Rick knew by that some high ranking officer was coming on the ship, so it didn't  
  
concern him.  
  
EXT-FLIGHT DECK-E-P3-DAY  
  
The plane makes its approch and lands on the flight deck rolls to a stop, the  
  
the deck personel attend to the plane as two officers step off the plane.  
  
The ships Captain steps to the flight deck and greets the tall man with his back  
  
turned to the island shaking hands with the planes pilot.  
  
WASP CAPTAIN  
  
Welcome aboard Admiral.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Thank you Captain great to be aboard.  
  
WASP CAPTAIN  
  
Your gear was dropped early today sir.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
By the way did my two men show yet?  
  
WASP CAPTAIN  
  
Yes Admiral, Colonel Calvin and Captain Wright  
  
are both on board.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Captain I require a private wardroom, and that was  
  
ten minutes ago.  
  
WASP CAPTAIN  
  
Yes Sir one is available Sir.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
And my quarters.  
  
WASP CAPTAIN  
  
Have been made ready since our notification of your  
  
mission, also Sir seal team Delta six are in their  
  
quarters.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Thats outstanding...We have a lot of work to do.  
  
The Captain leads Magnum through the Island hatch and lost to view.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
INT-MAGNUM'S SEA CABIN  
  
Magnum walked around the cabin and looks at the Captain.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
You know my last ship my sea cabin was about half  
  
this size.  
  
WASP CAPTAIN  
  
Carriers are some bigger.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Captain send Colonel Calvin and Captain Wright to my cabin.  
  
WASP CAPTAIN  
  
Yes Sir Admiral.  
  
The Captain leaves and Magnum smiles as all his career he wanted to see how an  
  
Admiral lived, and surprisingly not much difference not for the fact that you  
  
could hold a ball room dance in this cabin.  
  
There was a box of cigars on a stand and Magnum takes one out takes the flight  
  
jacket off lays it on the bunk, takes his hat off and lays it on top of the  
  
jacket and lights the cigar, looks around and finds a bottle of scotch, a grin as  
  
he pours a glass.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Yes rank does have its advantages.(out loud) smiles  
  
He opened his briefcase, the plans of the operation in it, now he would need some  
  
seconds old intelligence. He picks up his phone and it rings in the Captains  
  
cabin. No answer. Magnum picks his hat up and leaves his cabin.  
  
INT-BRIDGE-HELM  
  
Magnum found his way to the bridge and with no trouble, he steps on the bridge  
  
the Messenger of the watch speaks out.  
  
MESSENGER  
  
ATTENTION ON DECK  
  
The OOD looked to see Admiral Magnum, the first time he had ever seen an Admiral  
  
that close. Magnum looks around the bridge and sees the Executive Officer.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
XO can I speak to you.  
  
XO  
  
Yes Sir.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Where is your Captain?  
  
XO  
  
I don't know sir he left the bridge a short time ago.  
  
Magnum with his hands on his hips.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Have the Captain come to my cabin right away.  
  
XO  
  
Yes Sir Admiral.  
  
Magnum turns and leaves the Bridge.  
  
OOD  
  
Who the hell was that.  
  
XO  
  
Admiral Thomas Magnum, ex NAVY SEAL.  
  
OOD  
  
Noticed the captain was pretty nervous.  
  
XO  
  
Yeah real shook up.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
INT MAGNUM'S CABIN  
  
Magnum sat at the desk going over photos and intelligence days old. There was a  
  
knock on the door.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Enter...  
  
The door opens, TC steps inside shutting the door behind him.  
  
TC  
  
Colonel Calvin reporting as ordered Sir.  
  
Magnum turns and faces TC.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Hello Colonel at ease.  
  
TC  
  
Gee Thomas you to...What are you doing here?  
  
Magnum's eyes flash and get cold, he stands up.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Colonel when you address an officer of higher rank  
  
you do not use first names, its either Admiral, Captain,  
  
or Sir, is that clear?  
  
TC  
  
Yes Sir Admiral. (hurt)  
  
TC sees a side of Magnum he hadn't seen since the days of Colonel Ki and the anger  
  
in his eyes then was the same in his eyes now.  
  
Magnum sat back down he reads over the papers, gets upset and throws them on the  
  
pile in the brief case, looks at TC.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
You want to know why your here right?  
  
TC  
  
Yes Sir.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Well Colonel your here on an extraction mission...Your  
  
here to get a Naval Intelligence officer out of Iraq.  
  
TC  
  
Iraq Sir.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Been a POW since 91...Thanks to that feather head Buck  
  
Greene.....  
  
TC  
  
Say again.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
At ease TC, I have a message here, it was handed to me.  
  
TC  
  
Admiral why am I here?  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Well your the best Chopper pilot I know, so I sorta  
  
voluntered you.  
  
TC  
  
I see my orders...Your the one behind me getting them.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Your orders, correct it was me who got you the extra help  
  
on your collar.  
  
TC  
  
Didn't figure you were involved.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
By the way Rick is on board also.  
  
TC  
  
Rick why rick?  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Magnum got up walked over to the stand picked up the bottle of scotch and pours  
  
him a small glass, turned looks over at TC.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Thats simple, he is damn good in a tight spot,  
  
and TC this is going to be a really tight spot.  
  
TC  
  
How so?  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Ten years ago, a young Navy Lieutenant(jg) was  
  
assigned to my unit in Japan, General Greene then  
  
still Colonel Greene misread my evaluation of this  
  
Officer and sent her to Bahrain, when the war broke  
  
out she was captured, and TC thats why we are here  
  
we are going in and get her.  
  
TC  
  
Wish now I hadn't ask.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
So your going to fly us out and Rick is going to be on  
  
one of the doors.  
  
TC  
  
Vietnam all over again.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
No, this time we get to win.  
  
TC  
  
Still don't understand why Rick?  
  
MAGNUM  
  
We were a damn good team in Nam, and I knew my back  
  
was being watched, now I need the same people to watch  
  
my back.  
  
TC  
  
You know you got it.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Yeah, I already knew that just had to get you guys here.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Enter.  
  
The door opened slowly.  
  
RICK  
  
Captain Wright reporting as ordered.  
  
TC and Magnum turn and look at Rick.  
  
TC rolls his eyes as he figures Rick will get nailed just like he did.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Captain Rick " SLOB " WRIGHT and you call yourself a  
  
MARINE?  
  
RICK  
  
Look Thomas I was happy being in Hawaii...  
  
MAGNUM  
  
What was that Captain? (pause) You haven't been away so  
  
long as you have forgotten the proper forms of address.  
  
RICK  
  
No Sir.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Didn't think so, at ease.  
  
RICK  
  
What are we doing here TC.  
  
TC  
  
Its Colonel to you " meatball".  
  
RICK  
  
Yeah I have picked up a few pounds.(grins)  
  
Magnum and TC both break out laughing as the last from Rick had hit them funny.  
  
There was another knock on the door and everyone tried to put on a air of being  
  
Military.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
MAGNUM  
  
ENTER  
  
WASP CAPTAIN  
  
Admiral here is the latest data from NIA.  
  
The Captain stands with TC and Rick.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Time frame on this information?  
  
WASP CAPTAIN  
  
20 minutes ago sir.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Ok Skipper I want as close to this point as you can get.  
  
Magnum looks at the data.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Captain this point here can I get my seal team in here?  
  
WASP CAPTAIN  
  
Yes Sir Admiral.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Well then if nothing changes then we will go in here.  
  
WASP CAPTAIN  
  
By the way USA-1 has give the go on a massive air strike  
  
to keep the Iraq's on their toes.   
  
MAGNUM  
  
Whats states outlook?  
  
WASP CAPTAIN  
  
Your call all the way Admiral.  
  
Magnum takes his glasses off and looks at TC.  
  
TC  
  
I Seen that look before and it means trouble.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Yeah and I think I got a plan.  
  
TC  
  
Now I know this means trouble.  
  
There was another knock on the door TC walked to the door and opens it. The  
  
Communications officer carries a message, walked over to Magnum.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Yes what is it?  
  
ENSIGN JOHNSON  
  
Message from NIA Admiral.  
  
Magnum opens and reads it, slams the paper to the desk,  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Damn, they moved her, but she's closer to the coast,  
  
I hate to change the operation.  
  
Magnum walked back to the map with the photos of the new area that was just  
  
handed to him.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Captain keep the information updated every five minutes  
  
on this track.  
  
Takes a red marker and draws a line from Baghdad to the sea coast. The Captain  
  
turns and leaves the cabin.  
  
INT-COMMAND INFORMATION CENTER  
  
The Captain stood looking at the boards and the computer data the seal team needed  
  
so they wouldn't have as far to go making the mission more stable.  
  
The Ship was still steaming on the course that Magnum had ordered. The phone rang  
  
and the Captain answered it.  
  
WASP CAPTAIN  
  
Lima delta 6 alpha 14 zulu thats clear. (hangs the phone up)  
  
The Captain leaves the CIC and goes to the bridge.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
INT BRIDGE-  
  
The Captain walks to the AIR-BOSS.  
  
WASP CAPTAIN  
  
Commander at 14:00 there will be a helo landing...  
  
I want only those needed on the flight deck to  
  
recover the helo is that clear?  
  
AIR-BOSS  
  
Yes sir, that means the Island will be secure?  
  
WASP CAPTAIN  
  
Thats right no one is to be on the island or the  
  
flight deck.  
  
AIR-BOSS  
  
I will advise the Master at arms.  
  
WASP CAPTAIN  
  
Believe that has been already done.  
  
The Captain leaves the bridge.  
  
INT MAGNUMS CABIN  
  
TC and Rick are standing watching the determined Magnum, this is a side that both  
  
had forgotten, Magnum was in charge of this operation and would be his tail if  
  
something went wrong.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Enter.  
  
The Wasp Captain walks over to Magnum.  
  
WASP CAPTAIN  
  
Admiral Seal Team six will be on board by 14:00.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Have them isolated from the rest of the crew.  
  
WASP CAPTAIN  
  
Yes Sir anything else?  
  
MAGNUM  
  
No that will be all.  
  
Magnum folds the map up and looks at Rick and TC.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Kinda reminds you of DaNang don't it.  
  
TC  
  
Yeah but back in those days you didn't have so much  
  
brass on your shoulders.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Works both ways Colonel Calvin. (pause) You guys better  
  
catch you some sleep.  
  
Rick and TC leave Magnum's cabin and Magnum takes his cammo's out along with  
  
his belt and 45, which he checks its now loaded as he slides the clip in, checks  
  
his other clips, figures on at least ten clips 90 rounds should do it if there  
  
wasn't any trouble.  
  
In this region who knows, that was done so now a hot shower and relax as it had  
  
been a busy morning.  
  
INT ROBINS NEST-STUDY  
  
Higgins sat at the desk and the phone rings.  
  
HIGGINS  
  
Robin Masters estate  
  
VOICE(over phone)  
  
Higgins, this is Lily is my Dad around?  
  
HIGGINS  
  
I haven't seen him today he has to be here let me check  
  
hold on please.  
  
VOICE(over phone)  
  
Sure Uncle Jonathan.  
  
Higgins lays the phone down on the desk and walks through the study to the hall  
  
and to the front door opens it and looks out.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
EXT-FRONT PORCH-GUEST HOUSE  
  
Higgins steps off to the grass and walks to the side of the house and Jimmy is  
  
gone, he is puzzled, he now walks to the guest house and opens the door, and looks  
  
in.  
  
INT GUEST HOUSE  
  
Higgins goes down the steps to the living room, the downstairs is spotless he  
  
walks through to Nagnums Bedroom and it to was spotless, on the floor sees a   
  
paper he picks it up and reads it.  
  
It was the invoice from the Navy exchange the items pop out at him, alterations  
  
addition of Admirals markings sewing done, with the purchase of two new hats  
  
both with Admiral identification insignia.   
  
  
  
Higgins knows that Magnum has got to be on a mission that was why he acted funny  
  
when he came back from the base, and could that be why Rick was recalled to the  
  
Marines and one more peice TC, he would call and check that out. He remembered  
  
that Lily was still on the phone up the steps he walks shuts the door behind him.   
  
INT MAINHOUSE STUDY  
  
Higgins picks up the phone.  
  
HIGGINS  
  
Miss Lily it appears that your father isn't here at  
  
the moment.  
  
LILY(over phone)  
  
Gee I wanted to talk to him.  
  
HIGGINS  
  
Is there something I can do?  
  
LILY(over phone):  
  
Well no...just wanted to talk to him.   
  
HIGGINS  
  
I am sure your father will be sorry he missed your  
  
call.  
  
LILY(over phone):  
  
I'm sorry to....I'll call again Friday.  
  
HIGGINS  
  
I'll relay that you will call on Friday then.  
  
LILY(over phone)  
  
No its your and my secret.  
  
HIGGINS  
  
Very well then.  
  
LILY(over phone)  
  
Bye for now.  
  
Higgins hangs the phone up.  
  
He takes out the paper and begins to read it, Admiral Magnum, Higgins is puzzled  
  
at this information. Instead of calling TC he would first call Lieutenant Porter.  
  
INT LIEUTENANT PORTERS OFFICE  
  
Jackie Porter was reading over the intelligence reports that had just arrived they  
  
were new and would help in the excraction of Lieutenant Wade.  
  
The phone rings and on the third ring she picks it up.  
  
JACKIE PORTER  
  
NIA Lieutenant Porter speaking.  
  
HIGGINS  
  
This is Jonathan Higgins and I am sorry to bother you  
  
but do happen to know where Magnum is?  
  
JACKIE PORTER  
  
Yes I do Mr Higgins.  
  
HIGGINS  
  
Then may I speak to him?  
  
JACKIE PORTER  
  
I am sorry but that wont be possible at this time.  
  
HIGGINS:  
  
Yes I see there will be no need to call back later.  
  
JACKIE PORTER  
  
No...When I get off work I will come out and tell you  
  
just what and where Magnum is.  
  
HIGGINS:  
  
Then Magnum is away correct?  
  
JACKIE PORTER  
  
I will explain later. (she hangs the phone up)  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
INT-ISLAND HOPPERS OFFICE BUILDING  
  
Higgins steps in the office and walks over to the desk.  
  
HIGGINS  
  
I say, is Mr Calvin around?  
  
CHUCK SHULTZ  
  
No he's not.  
  
HIGGINS  
  
Is he on a charter then?  
  
CHUCK SHULTZ  
  
No, Marines recalled him.  
  
Higgins begins to see a picture, Magnum, TC, and Rick all missing at the same time.  
  
Chuck Shultz sees the puzzled look and didn't want to interupt Higgins train of  
  
thought.  
  
After a few more moments Higgins looks at Chuck Shultz.  
  
HIGGINS  
  
Do you happen to remember when he got his recall notice?  
  
CHUCK SHULTZ:  
  
Yeah, last Friday.  
  
HIGGINS  
  
By any chance was Thomas Magnum around then or since?  
  
CHUCK SHULTZ  
  
The same day he was here right after TC's orders came.  
  
HIGGINS  
  
Really(pause)Thank you.  
  
Higgins leaves the office building.  
  
EXT-ISLAND HOPPERS BUILDING-PARKING LOT- FERRARI  
  
Higgins walks from the building and to the Ferrari, opens the door and sets in  
  
thought, he starts the engine and drives away.  
  
EXT-ESTATE-DRIVEWAY-NAVY SEDAN  
  
The gates close behind Higgins as he had left them open knowing that Lt. Porter  
  
would be more than likely there when he got back from seeing TC, she is waiting  
  
in the car when he pulls up and parks the Ferrari.  
  
He gets out and walks over to her car.  
  
HIGGINS  
  
Lt. Porter nice to see you again.  
  
JACKIE PORTER  
  
Yes you to Mr Higgins.  
  
HIGGINS  
  
Won't you come in.  
  
JACKIE PORTER  
  
Thank you.  
  
She walked beside Higgins to the front door, he opens the door and they go inside.  
  
INT MAINHOUSE-STUDY  
  
Higgins walked to the black arm chair in front of the fireplace.  
  
HIGGINS:  
  
Please sit down Miss Porter we have something  
  
to talk over don't we.  
  
She looks at Higgins who is looking almost inside her mind.  
  
JACKIE PORTER:  
  
Mr Higgins Magnum is on a special Mission, I can  
  
tell you this now....because in a few hours it  
  
will be on ZNN, full coverage.  
  
HIGGINS  
  
TC and Rick?  
  
JACKIE PORTER  
  
Yes he requested both of them.  
  
HIGGINS:  
  
I am not the least bit surprised they are  
  
a team you know.  
  
JACKIE PORTER  
  
They were a team in Vietnam.  
  
HIGGINS  
  
That was twenty five years ago..Why are they  
  
doing this now.  
  
JACKIE PORTER  
  
I'm sorry but I can't tell you that, in fact you  
  
already know more than you should.  
  
HIGGINS  
  
Then this operation could be going down right now?  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Jackie looked at her watch.  
  
JACKIE PORTER  
  
Yes Mr Higgins, I had better get back to the base I  
  
told them I had to run an errand.  
  
HIGGINS  
  
Thank you for coming out....One more question...How  
  
does Captain Poole fit into all this?  
  
JACKIE PORTER  
  
It was nice seeing the place again....Captain Poole  
  
didn't know till General Greene showed up.  
  
Jackie Porter got up from the chair that she was sitting and walked to the front  
  
door Higgins at her side as he open the door she steps to the porch.  
  
EXT-ESTATE DRIVEWAY NAVY SEDAN-BEACH OCEAN  
  
She walked to the sedan opens the door and sat down starts the engine and drive  
  
down the driveway to the main gate, which he had open before walking her to the  
  
door. Higgins walked to the rear of the Mainhouse to the beach and looks out over  
  
the ocean, soon the sun will be setting here soon on paradise. (view of Sun starting to set)  
  
EXT-PERSIAN GULF-CARRIER-NIGHT  
  
Magnum woke up, and dressed in his cammo's, he picked up his phone and called  
  
the Captain.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Captain whats the report?  
  
CAPTAIN  
  
Admiral, its a green light, the seal team will be  
  
ready to go when you give the word.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Whats the intell on the Captive?  
  
CAPTAIN  
  
A small building three miles from the coastline.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
I will be going in with the seal team.  
  
CAPTAIN  
  
Admiral you sure that is the best thing to do?  
  
MAGNUM  
  
I have two jobs first get in and get Lietenant  
  
Wade out, second get these men out safe and the  
  
only way Captain I can do that is go with them.  
  
CAPTAIN  
  
But your an Admiral Sir.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Yes thats true but I was a seal first.  
  
CAPTAIN  
  
Yes Sir I see your point.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Set up a briefing in ten minutes.  
  
CAPTAIN  
  
Ten minutes yes sir.  
  
Magnum hangs the phone up and is upset.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Damn Boot camps how they ever got in this Navy.  
  
Magnum looks at the wall clock it was 02:00 he would get his last briefing and then  
  
give the ok for the air stikes which would be off of two of the carriers all targets  
  
were sighted in for Baghdad, all Magnum had to do is give the go ahead and USA-1  
  
would do the rest.  
  
Magnum called for a fresh pot of coffee and something to eat then it would be time  
  
for the briefing.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
There was a knock on the door Magnum just finished his coffee.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Enter.  
  
A Navy Seal Lieutenant walks in.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Something I can do for you Mister?  
  
NAVY SEAL LT  
  
Lt. Mark Crawford Sir reporting for briefing.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
How old are you Lieutenant?  
  
LT CRAWFORD  
  
26 Admiral  
  
MAGNUM  
  
This was your first tap wasn't it?  
  
LT CRAWFORD  
  
Yes Sir first time.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Who else in your unit has experience?  
  
LT CRAWFORD  
  
That would be Master Chief Wilks Sir, was in Vietnam.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Go get him.  
  
The Lieutenant leaves and Magnum pours another cup of coffee. Magnum thinks yeah I  
  
was rough on that kid, hut I don't want drag him out in a body bag, if he went  
  
thats the way he would have came out. This isn't no sunday school picnic.  
  
A knock on the door.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Enter.   
  
The Master Chief comes in and walks over to Magnum.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
How long you been a seal Chief?  
  
MASTER CHIEF WILKS  
  
Started out in 1965 Sir.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Magnum looks the chief over, and he thinks he just might know the old seadog.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Yeah PNR's 70-75 right?  
  
MASTER CHIEF WILKS  
  
Yes Sir Admiral and you were there to, seems like I  
  
kinda got a fix on your face, DaNang VMO-2 right sir.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Yeah, I worked with them.  
  
MASTER CHIEF WILKS  
  
Ok Admiral whats the story here.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
A simple extraction.  
  
MASTER CHIEF WILKS  
  
Yeah when we go Sir?  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Don't you want to know what your up against?  
  
MASTER CHIEF WILKS  
  
Figure with an Admiral along why should it make any  
  
difference to me, figure its also big again the Navy  
  
don't send Admirals to do little jobs.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
How long did you say you were a seal?  
  
MASTER CHIEF WILKS  
  
Retirement next month 30 plus, look Admiral lets get  
  
this show on the road, fill me in as we walk.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Ok Chief your in charge of the team.  
  
MASTER CHIEF WILKS  
  
What about the Lieutenant?  
  
MAGNUM  
  
This is to important to have some boot screw it up.  
  
MASTER CHIEF WILKS  
  
Yes sir Admiral read you loud and clear.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Lt Crawford was upset from the two men talking as if he wasn't even in the room.  
  
LT CRAWFORD  
  
Permission to speak Admiral.   
  
MAGNUM  
  
Go ahead Lieutenant.  
  
LT CRAWFORD  
  
Admiral I know my job Sir.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Yeah figured you did or they wouldn't have sent you,  
  
I made a mistake once and don't intend to do it again  
  
so your staying behind is that clear mister.  
  
LT CRAWFORD  
  
Yes Sir clear Sir.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Tell you what I am going to assign you to Colonel Calvin,  
  
you will be part of the away team, cover and bring us out.  
  
LT CRAWFORD  
  
Thank You Sir.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Save that for when we are back here.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Enter.  
  
TC and Rick walk in both sleepy eyed and not completely awake.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Colonel Calvin you and Captain Wright help yourself  
  
to some coffee its hot and fresh.  
  
TC  
  
Thank You Sir.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Colonel Calvin, Lt Crawford will be on the away team.  
  
TC  
  
Yes Sir Admiral  
  
MAGNUM  
  
After all may need another door gunner.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Magnum, looks around the cabin, picks his hat up and walks to the table looks  
  
back at TC and Rick.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Colonel you best be there and pick us up on time.  
  
TC  
  
We'll be there Admiral just get Wade.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Thats what we're going to do, and guys see you later.  
  
Magnum picks up his napsack and leaves his cabin.  
  
INT COMMAND INFORMATION CENTER  
  
The Captain was running the last plots off and the latest intel was laying beside  
  
him, Magnum walks in the young Petty officer sees the stars on Magnums collar.   
  
PETTY OFFICER  
  
Attention on Deck.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
As you were.  
  
CAPTAIN  
  
Down to the last inch Admiral.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Yeah looks good Captain.  
  
CAPTAIN  
  
I go in any closer I'll rip the bottom out.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
What else Captain.  
  
CAPTAIN  
  
They have McIntyre in this building and as you  
  
can see there is alot of movement around that  
  
building.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
You know if we would have had this thirty years  
  
ago that out come may have been different.  
  
CAPTAIN  
  
Yes Sir understand...Would have made a difference.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Ok Captain lets get this on, have the seal team report  
  
to the hanger deck and take us to the LSD for transfer.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
EXT FLIGHT DECK HELICOPTOR-LSD  
  
TC and Rick went to the flight deck, as Magnum and the seal team would be first to  
  
leave they would be depending on TC to be on time Magnum walks over to TC.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Take care TC.  
  
TC  
  
Yeah, gottach  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Rick see you back here.  
  
RICK  
  
Sure thing Thomas.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Yeah I know, force of habit right?  
  
Magnum salutes Rick and TC and climbs in the chopper, the door slides shut, and the  
  
chopper lifts off moving to the starboard side of the Carrier.  
  
RICK  
  
Think he'll be alright TC?  
  
TC  
  
You know him, yeah he will be alright.  
  
Rick and TC along with Lt Crawford go back to the ready room and wait for their turn.  
  
EXT-BAGHDAD  
  
The sky was on fire as the bombs landed on the capital city the fires were massive  
  
as TC and Rick from the flight deck could see on the flat horizon the orange and  
  
read glow where Magnum and the seal team would be landing.  
  
INT-SMALL HOUSE   
  
Six men were walking around the room looking out the windows sitting tied in a chair  
  
was the Navy Lieutenant Wade, her hair was blond and hadn't been combed that day,  
  
her cloths were torn and rags, she was a small woman about 5'1" or 5'2" the bombs  
  
that were hitting were shaking the small house.  
  
Leah Wade had been brought to this same house everytime Baghdad learned of a attack.  
  
Then a few days later they would take her back to the prison in Baghdad. This would  
  
however be a different outcome she would be freed tonight if Magnum had his way.  
  
The men grew more upset as the bombs were hitting closer together and not as much  
  
time as the bombs had hit earlier that night, time slipped away it was now two hours  
  
since the bombing began.  
  
Tomahawkes were raining down on Baghdad like the drops of rain the radar stations  
  
here gone and several hit the Palace.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
True to form ZNN was showing the air strike and the flash of building being hit.  
  
The Presidential Palace had been in the last wave destroyed as three Tomahawks hit  
  
in rapid order.  
  
Fired from the Destroyer Peterson.  
  
INT ROBINS NEST LIVINGROOM  
  
Higgins sit watching the broadcast, the buzzer on the gate made him get up and go  
  
answer it not taking his eyes off the TV.  
  
HIGGINS  
  
Yes can I help you  
  
VOICE( over speaker)  
  
Higgins its Maggie can I come up?  
  
HIGGINS  
  
Yes please come right up I will be expecting you.  
  
Higgins walked back to his chair and set down and a short few minutes there was a  
  
knock on the door. Higgins got up and walked to the door and open it.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Hello Higgins I am not disturbing you am I?  
  
HIGGINS  
  
No Maggie not at all.  
  
(pause)  
  
Please sit down and...  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Your watching this to?  
  
HIGGINS  
  
Yes, as I think Magnum is there someplace.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Yes and TC and Rick to Higgins.  
  
HIGGINS  
  
Yes it has to be something pretty big.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Yes it is Higgins.  
  
HIGGINS  
  
Then you know all about it.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Buck cut the orders for Thomas, he approved  
  
his stars as Admiral.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Higgins looks over at Maggie and there were tears in her eyes as she watched the  
  
news. Higgins was touched by the careing that appeared on Maggie's face. Their full  
  
attention was on the events unfolding on the news.  
  
  
  
EXT-IRAQ-SEA COAST-DARK  
  
Magnum and the seals had made their landing with the map they had to walk two miles  
  
over open country. Magnum had a two way radio and was in contact with the ship, the  
  
ship was guiding Magnum and the seal team with GPS. Master Chief Wilks was on point  
  
and there was nothing in front of them, nobody as the attack was keeping them busy,  
  
in fact very busy.  
  
Magnum an his team were making good time as by the map and the ship who had been  
  
watching an with the special beacon that was attached to the strap on Magnums  
  
napsack.  
  
INT WASP COMMAND INFORMATION CENTER  
  
The Captain walks to the board and looks at the XO.  
  
CAPTAIN  
  
The Admiral and Seal Team are ahead of scheduel.  
  
XO  
  
Yes Sir but they still have to take the objective.  
  
TC was allowed on the bridge as the next phase would concern him and his part in  
  
the action  
  
TC  
  
Captain what is that movement just about on the 355 degree  
  
position.  
  
CAPTAIN  
  
Damn, its a personel carrier they are almost on Magnums point.  
  
XO  
  
Will advise fire control.  
  
CAPTAIN  
  
Agreed advise fire control to fire on that Personel carrier,  
  
if not the team is lost.  
  
EXT-SANDS AND PERSONEL CARRIER-MAGNUM'S SEAL TEAM  
  
The personel carrier was moving at high speed across the sand Magnum and his team  
  
are almost one mile from there objective.  
  
Magnum and Master Chief Wilks move slowly as their map has the grid and markings  
  
showing the small house. They move a few more steps and as they do a large red flash  
  
lights up the sky and the area around them, Fire control had done its job as the  
  
target had been hit as peices hit the ground around them.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
A peice of the steel hit one of the team members, in the back and lodged in his  
  
shoulder, he falls to the ground in pain.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Hit the deck.  
  
MASTER CHIEF WILKS  
  
Where did that come from?  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Everyone alright?  
  
SEAL TEAM #8  
  
One hit and down.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Chief see about him.  
  
The chief crawls over to the man that was hit, and with a small first aid kit,  
  
looks at the wound.  
  
MASTER CHIEF WILKS  
  
This will hurt you don't need this steel for anything  
  
do you?  
  
SEAL TEAM #11  
  
No Chief you wan't it?  
  
MASTER CHIEF WILKS  
  
No so hold on.  
  
The peice of steel was on a point and about two inches in the mans shoulder, he  
  
looked at the man, takes a deep breath and with one hard pull, pulls the steel  
  
out and quickly applies a dressing to the wound.   
  
SEAL TEAM #11  
  
Thanks Chief  
  
MASTER CHIEF WILKS  
  
You could have done it yourself you just wanted some  
  
attention.  
  
SEAL TEAM #11  
  
Yeah but I love this job.  
  
MASTER CHIEF WILKS  
  
You want to finish the mission?  
  
SEAL TEAM #11  
  
Yeah, lets go, but you may want to help me get up.  
  
The chief takes the team member by the good arm and helps him up they walk low to  
  
the ground to Magnum.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Magnum looked at the chief, and at the seal team member, he looks down at the  
  
ground and smiles.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Nothing changes chief.  
  
MASTER CHIEF WILKS  
  
No, Admiral same code as you had.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
We'll rest for five and let him get his thoughts  
  
together and by the way write him up for a citation.  
  
SEAL TEAM #11  
  
Sir, no disrespect but I don't deserve it.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Note taken, denied, you'll get your citation.  
  
Magnum and the seal team once more were on the move, they came to the wreckage about  
  
twenty minutes later, which was in the center of where they were going, this was an  
  
attempt to cut Magnum and the team off, some one else was tracking the team.  
  
INT-SMALL HOUSE-SMALL BEDROOM  
  
The men moved Wade to the bedroom, and out of sight as they had seen the ball of  
  
fire that blew up the personel carrier. The six men were starting to go over the  
  
edge as with the attack and the explosion a half maile away they didn't know who  
  
or what was coming at them.  
  
LEADER  
  
(aribic) We have big problem, should we shoot the women?  
  
MAN #2  
  
No, we not shoot her, she has done nothing to us.  
  
LEADER  
  
Then we will fight.  
  
MAN #2  
  
Yes we fight to last man, then we shoot blond women.  
  
The other men listen and then took up different positions that looked out over the  
  
sands. The concern was deep on the faces of the captors of the Navy Lieutenant.  
  
The leader looks at his men and can feel that they are ready to run away from the  
  
house, he would have to shoot them if they ran, this wasn't what he wanted to do,  
  
but would be his duty to kill them. His hands were shaking as his nerves had been  
  
pushed to the point of breaking, as ten years ago he remembered the night that  
  
Baghdad burned.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
INT-NIA BUILDING-LT PORTERS OFFICE  
  
Buck Greene and Lt Porter were reading the reports that were being sent to their office.  
  
BUCK GREENE  
  
Magnum will take the objective he was always good to good  
  
you know, yes he was the right man for this job.  
  
JACKIE PORTER  
  
Do I detect a since of envy Sir?  
  
BUCK GREENE  
  
No, maybe great respect.  
  
JACKIE PORTER  
  
Respect yes sir, why doesn't he like you.  
  
BUCK GREENE  
  
That Lt Porter you will have to figure out yourself  
  
and read the reports.  
  
JACKIE PORTER  
  
Yes Sir.  
  
The office door opens and the older Captain Maggie Poole walks to the side of Buck  
  
Greene.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Hows it looking Buck?  
  
BUCK GREENE  
  
Its ahead of scheduel, the Admiral will be taking  
  
the objective within the half hour.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Casualties?  
  
BUCK GREENE  
  
Iraq lost 51 men and a personel carrier, one team member  
  
hit, not a serious injury.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Thats good news.  
  
BUCK GREENE  
  
Yes Maggie, I guess it is.  
  
So there was a good side to Buck Greene all the years of the resentment showed  
  
towards Magnum, was real, but he did have a respect for Magnum.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
INT-COMMAND INFORMATION CENTER  
  
The Captain looks at TC.   
  
CAPTAIN  
  
Colonel Calvin looks like your up next.  
  
TC  
  
Lets look at the grid again.  
  
CAPTAIN  
  
Why Colonel?  
  
TC  
  
I want to get in as close as I can and pick Magnum  
  
and his party up, the earlier grid Captain there's  
  
to much open ground for them to cross.  
  
CAPTAIN  
  
So you want to go all the way in right?  
  
TC  
  
Yes Sir all the way.  
  
CAPTAIN  
  
No Colonel, that is disapproved, your grid has been  
  
assigned by the Admiral. But now if your map was  
  
showing a different grid marking showing your own LZ,  
  
then I could well do you see my point Colonel Calvin?  
  
TC  
  
Yes sir, loud and clear sir (smiles)  
  
CAPTAIN  
  
And watch your six, there will be no cover.  
  
TC  
  
Thank you Captain but I think I can handle this.  
  
CAPTAIN  
  
Yes, I suppose or the Admiral wouldn't have tapped  
  
you for the job, very well carry on.  
  
TC leaves the Command Center shuts the door behind him.  
  
INT COLONEL CALVIN'S CABIN  
  
TC was putting his flight gear on, his jump suit, he picked up the holster and  
  
shoulder strap put it on, took the 45 and put a clip in, slid one in the chamber,  
  
put it in the holster, he then picked up five extra clips and unzipped his side  
  
pockets and put them in zipping up the pockets, he sit down on his bunk his mind  
  
drifted back to Vietnam, and he began to see some of the things he had forgotten.  
  
A knock on the door brought him back to this time.   
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
TC opens the door, and there stands Rick.  
  
RICK  
  
Colonel can I come in?  
  
TC  
  
Sure come on in whats up?  
  
RICK  
  
When are we going in?  
  
TC  
  
Pretty soon now Why?  
  
Rick walks over to the small writing desk and sits down, looks at the wall and  
  
then at TC.  
  
RICK  
  
I am to old for this.  
  
TC  
  
Your scared Rick aren't you?  
  
RICK  
  
Sorta, this is different than when we were in  
  
Nam, we were....  
  
TC  
  
Yeah, we were kids and didn't care.  
  
RICK  
  
Why did Thomas Pick us for this job?  
  
TC  
  
I don't know, only know this, we had alot of air time,  
  
and we spent alot of time together in another time and  
  
place. guess he knows he can count on us to get him out  
  
of this mess.  
  
RICK  
  
Yeah I better go suit up.  
  
TC  
  
Better do that Rick, pretty soon we will be all back in  
  
Paradise talking about this.  
  
RICK  
  
Yeah maybe TC, maybe.  
  
Rick walked to the door takes the door nob, turns back to see TC watching him,  
  
waves his hand and leaves TC's Cabin.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
INT SMALL HOUSE-BEDROOM  
  
Leah Ann Wade knows that something is going on as over the years she learned some of  
  
the language, she understood when the men talked about killing her, she understood  
  
that Baghdad was under a very heavy attack, which over the last half hour seemed to  
  
stop, she worked the rope on her wrists and had her right hand free, she slipped the  
  
rope off the left hand and untied her legs which were tied to the chair legs. She  
  
was free to move and no one knew she was loose, but she would have to be careful,  
  
she had been a prisoner for ten years, and she always felt that some day someone  
  
would come for her.  
  
She pushes the Blond hair out of her face and it had grown long and was not Navy  
  
Regulation.  
  
Her thoughts of going home were foremost on her mind as her family had maybe given  
  
up on her, knowing she was lost and listed as MIA.  
  
She looks out the window as she strains her eyes in the darkness she sees the forms  
  
of men moving very slowly across the sands and closier to the house. There are Bars  
  
on this window as it had been used before to keep her out of the sight of the red  
  
cross as Baghdad had stated they held no Americans, this was a lie as she would be  
  
moved when the Government got word of a visit from the Red Cross, she would be put  
  
in a truck and moved it took a day to cross the desert to the coast.  
  
She strains as the figures appear to be a special unit of some kind and she can not  
  
make out anything else, she sees the men are breaking off into two sections one  
  
going to her left the other to her right.  
  
She sees a tall man, taller than the others and makes out a mustache as he turns a  
  
small map light on that reflect the light on his face, she feels she knows him and  
  
she is getting upset as she can't get a name to go with the face.  
  
Tears fill her eyes as she knows that help is very close, she hears movement near  
  
her door she goes back to her chair and puts the rope around her legs not tieing  
  
it and loosely puts the rope around her wrists and has her hands behind her, she  
  
fakes being asleep as the door open and the light filters in.  
  
The door closes, when it does, a short time later the sounds of gunfire and bullets  
  
tearing the boards off the house, screams from the other room, of men being shot and  
  
killed. She takes the ropes off and looks for a safe place the only place was under  
  
the bed. She slides under as a bullet just wizzed by her head hitting the wall in  
  
front of her stripping the plaster and paper away and it left a hole the size of a  
  
siver dollar.  
  
She heard the voice's of Americans but she still stayed hid and out of sight.  
  
She could hear the gunfire it was still coming and was a fierce battle.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
EXT-SMALL HOUSE SEAL TEAM  
  
Magnum had taken a position just west of the front door, on his left was Master Chief  
  
Wilks, they were taking fire, and alot of it for only six men they were shooting alot  
  
of rounds.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
wc1, this is S6, need sweep.  
  
WASP CAPTAIN  
  
S6 roger wc1, sweeping.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
clear wc1.  
  
WASP CAPTAIN  
  
s6, chickens w42, s17  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Roger s6 out  
  
(pause)  
  
Chief there are some of their people at about our 630,  
  
send a group of 4 to take them out, and chief no guns.  
  
MASTER CHIEF  
  
Done Sir.  
  
Fifteen minutes pass by, one of the Seal team members moves up to Magnum's side,  
  
gives him the sign they were dead, the shots stopped, Magnum smiles, now to take  
  
the house.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Chief you come with me and send the first four to the rear  
  
door, the second four come with us and we go in shooting.  
  
  
  
MASTER CHIEF  
  
Yes sir  
  
The chief transmits the orders and the team splits up again this time there were two  
  
circles around the house the outer circle was there defence from attack, and their  
  
circle to do the attacking.  
  
Magnum give the go ahead and in one quick push was through the door and there were  
  
three men still tring to fire their guns as Magnum empties his clip, there is a still  
  
ness, it was quiet, no shots, and no one lost.  
  
The chief stands as the smoke begins to leave the room, he looks at Magnum and with   
  
his hand acknowledged that they had done it.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Well now lets find what we came for and get the hell  
  
out of here.  
  
Magnum's voice Leah recognized, she walks out of the bedroom tears in her eyes and  
  
rushed to Magnum throwing her arms around his neck crying he feels her tremble as  
  
fear leaves as peace now is at hand, Magnum looked down at her, and pushes her hair  
  
from her face.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
You about ready to home?  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
INT SMALL HOUSE  
  
The Seal team was all now in command of the small house as the unit was now on stand  
  
down, the mission was about over, they were eating some of the food that was sent in  
  
their napsack.  
  
Magnum was getting the statement from Leah Ann and would now call the ship.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
wc1, s6, chicken in hand, over.  
  
CAPTAIN  
  
Roger s6, will send basket, over.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Big basket room for 14.  
  
CAPTAIN  
  
Roger on 14, basket on the way out.  
  
Magnum looks around the room, and is very happy as so far the mission was a text  
  
book example, of course this page was out of the book that Magnum and the Chief  
  
first used.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Men good job, we have made our objective and now we will  
  
be getting out of here.  
  
MASTER CHIEF WILKS  
  
Admiral Sir, I wish I would have been one of your team  
  
back in Nam.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Me to Chief, would have been proud to had you in my unit.  
  
MASTER CHIEF WILKS  
  
Now is the lady able to move?  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Lieutenant Wade are you ready to move out?  
  
WADE   
  
Yes Sir Admiral  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Ok lets get out of here, by the way Lieutenant since your  
  
back in the Navy, here is a 45.  
  
WADE   
  
Thank You Admiral just what I always wanted.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Yeah, I know (as he smiles)  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
EXT-WASP FLIGHTDECK  
  
The flight crew had moved the helocopter to the flight line and waited for TC and  
  
his crew. TC walked to the island hatch and steps out to the flight deck, Rick and  
  
Lt Crawford came together.  
  
TC  
  
Lets get this done.  
  
TC Rick and Lt Crawford were on board, the engine started and the blades began to  
  
spin, faster and faster, the side doors were shut and there was the wave to lift  
  
off, TC returns with a hand salute pulls back on the stick the chopper lifts from  
  
the rolling ship as a storm was coming and dark clouds that ment rain.  
  
INT-BRIDGE   
  
The Captain walks to the radio, and picks up the mic.  
  
CAPTAIN  
  
wc1, basket enroute, repete basket enroute.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
wc1, s6, hope the lids down.  
  
The captain laughs as this was a joke, that he hadn't heard for years, it was a story  
  
about the girl who tried her best to plan a picnic, her boy friend came and picked  
  
her up he picked the basket up, and sit it in the back seat of the car, the top was  
  
down and the lid on the basket was up, as when he set it down his sleeve pulled the  
  
lid up, and well, it began to rain, and when they got to where they were going the  
  
top wouldn't go up, the basket had an inch of rain water in it, and the girls $15.00  
  
hairdo was gone so from that day on Lt Thomas Magnum always makes sure the lid is  
  
down on the basket.  
  
EXT-SAND  
  
Magnum and his group were walking back to their pickup point, Magnum was searching  
  
the sky for the chopper, Leah was keeping right in step walking between Magnum and  
  
the Chief.  
  
LEAH  
  
So your an Admiral now!  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Just for this mission Leah.  
  
LEAH   
  
I don't understand Sir.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
NIA pulled me out of retirement.  
  
LEAH  
  
Thomas Magnum in a rocker, really.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Daylight is starting to break, magnum doesn't like this thought as they could be  
  
picked up and they would be without any cover, as the sound of a chopper is heard.  
  
INT CHOPPER  
  
Rick on the starboard door looks down with night glasses and sees its Magnum and the  
  
seal team.  
  
RICK  
  
TC, they are at 11 oclock.  
  
TC  
  
I see them we are going in.  
  
(pause)  
  
Wc1, basket, chickens in sight.  
  
VOICE  
  
Roger wc1 out.  
  
TC looks the area over and it was safe to land, he makes his approach and sat the  
  
chopper down, Rick slides his door open, and slides the safty off on his rifle,  
  
Crawford on the other side does the same thing.  
  
EXT-MAGNUM-SEAL TEAM-CHOPPER  
  
Magnum and the Seal Team move towards the chopper, Rick sees that Magnum had made  
  
the objective and now to get out of there.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Well a few more steps and we're out of here.  
  
TC  
  
Hurry up guys I got a blip on my screen.  
  
They run to the chopper and Leah is put on first, then the team, Magnum and the  
  
Chief were last, Rick steps in slides the door shut.  
  
Rick opens the portal for the machine gun and pushes it to the edge where the  
  
stopper holds it in place, the chopper lifts off and they are enroute to the carrier.  
  
Magnum walks to the front of the chopper and sat down in the co-pilots seat.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Where on the screen?  
  
TC  
  
Bearing 185, there see it?  
  
MAGNUM  
  
TC I think thats something we don't want to have hit us,  
  
a missile TC hard right.  
  
TC puts the chopper in a right turn and the missile goes by them and goes down to  
  
the ground and explodes.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
TC gets the chopper back on the original course, in view was the shoreline and the  
  
Gulf.  
  
INT BRIDGE  
  
The Captain watches on the horizion for the Helicopter, that would end the mission,  
  
and was a success, a smile was on his face as in the radio message from USA-1 was  
  
the notataion WELL DONE WASP.  
  
CAPTAIN  
  
Tell the air boss to standby to recover air craft.  
  
Two F-14's fly cover for the chopper as it makes its final to land on the Wasp.  
  
Flight Deck crews standby as with the two F-14's they would have to recover them. The chopper hovers and sits down on the  
  
flight deck the door slides open and after 10 years Lieutenant Leah Ann Wade was free  
  
and back in the Navy.  
  
The Captain leaves the bridge and walks to the hatch that leads to the passageway  
  
to the flight deck.  
  
EXT-FLIGHT DECK-CHOPPER-OCEAN  
  
There was a red carpet rolled out from the hatch in the Island to the chopper, the  
  
Captain walks with the XO to the Chopper where he is smiles as Admiral Magnum had  
  
done the job.  
  
CAPTAIN  
  
Admiral Magnum, well done sir  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Captain I have one injured and his needs should be  
  
taken care of.  
  
CAPTAIN  
  
Yes Sir Admiral right away.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
XO take that man to sick bay.  
  
XO  
  
Yes sir, come with me.  
  
The XO walks with the wounded seal team member, the Captain knows that he has  
  
ticked Magnum off.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Now Captain, this was what this Mission was all about,  
  
Lieutenant Wade.  
  
She steps out of the Chopper and stands with a right hand salute the Captain who  
  
acknowledges, and is not sure how to handle a POW/MIA as Magnum steps forward.   
  
MAGNUM  
  
Have Lieutenant Wade taken to her quarters Captain, she has  
  
been through a pretty rough time, so move it Captain.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Magnum glares at the Captain, and looks for the first female officer he can find  
  
that would be Commader Dixie Moore who was the operations officer.  
  
CAPTAIN  
  
Commander Moore.  
  
COMMANDER MOORE  
  
Yes Sir.  
  
CAPTAIN   
  
Show Lieutenant Wade to her quarters and make sure  
  
she is made comfortable.  
  
COMMANDER MOORE  
  
Yes Sir, Lieutenant will you come with me.  
  
The Commander and Leah walk the carpet to the hatch, she stops and turns to watch  
  
Magnum, he looks at her and gives her a smile and looks back to the Captain.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
One thing Captain, on our return he had to take a hard  
  
right turn and climb as a missile closed in on us. Don't  
  
suppose you would know where it came from.  
  
CAPTAIN  
  
We had it as a blip, no sir.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Then I suggest you run a reverse plot.  
  
CAPTAIN  
  
Yes Sir.  
  
The captain walks away and enters the island.  
  
The seal team watch as the the chopper is moved to make way for the landing of the  
  
two F-14's, Magnum looks at the team and they follow along behind him to the hatch,  
  
and one by one go out of view.  
  
INT-ROBINS NEST MAINHOUSE STUDY  
  
Higgins sits at the edge of his chair as ZNN brings breaking News.  
  
VOICE  
  
ZNN has just learned that a POW, whos name is being  
  
with held at this time was brought out of Iraq, the  
  
mission was in Command of Admiral Thomas S. Magnum,  
  
and Seal team 6 there were no casulties, one injured.  
  
ZNN will be following this story so please stay tuned.  
  
Higgins laughs as it brought a tremendous releif that the mission was completed and  
  
no one was lost in the action.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
The sound of the phone brought Higgins to his feet, he walked over and picks it up.  
  
HIGGINS  
  
Robin Masters estate.  
  
VOICE (over phone)  
  
Higgins this is Lily whats going on?  
  
HIGGINS  
  
Miss Lily, I, well I don't know.  
  
LILY (over phone)  
  
Why didn't you tell me this why?  
  
HIGGINS  
  
Please listen, I knew nothing about this.  
  
LILY (over phone)  
  
Gee I am sorry Higgins.  
  
HIGGINS  
  
I didn't know he was involved in this and like  
  
you was completely surprised.  
  
LILY  
  
Didn't he say anything?  
  
HIGGINS  
  
You know your father so the answer is no.  
  
LILY  
  
I am coming home Friday....They gave me leave  
  
gotta go now.  
  
Higgins hangs the phone up and walks back to his chair and sits down and smiles.  
  
INT NIA BUILDING-LT PORTERS OFFICE  
  
Buck Greene was on the phone and getting the latest intelligence he hangs up the  
  
phone up. Looks at Jackie Porter and Maggie had crashed in a chair.  
  
BUCK GREENE  
  
Wake Captain Poole up I know she will want to here this.  
  
JACKIE PORTER  
  
Captain Poole, we have some news.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
News, what News?  
  
BUCK GREENE  
  
The mission was completed ahead of scheduel Magnum, the  
  
seal team, and Lieutenat Wade are on board the carrier,  
  
TC and Rick are safe, they will the four of them will be  
  
flown here to Pearl, be home Friday . (smiles)  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Buck walks over to Maggie and looks down at her.  
  
BUCK GREENE  
  
You alright Maggie?  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Yes Buck thank you.  
  
BUCK GREENE  
  
Told you he was good didn't I.  
  
She looks up at Buck and there are tear in her eyes, and Buck knows maybe he  
  
shouldn't ask it but does anyway.  
  
BUCK GREENE  
  
Maggie one question, are you in love with Magnum?  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Buck, you already know that answer.  
  
BUCK GREENE  
  
Yeah, guess everyone does but Magnum.  
  
  
  
Maggie gets up and picks her purse up and looks at Buck,  
  
MAGGIE   
  
When are you going back to Washington?  
  
BUCK GREENE  
  
Monday, want to be here when Magnum gets back.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Buck transfer me back to Washington.  
  
BUCK GREENE  
  
Why Maggie, tell me first and I will see what I  
  
can do about it.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
I can't be on this same island, Buck since I've  
  
been here....Please get me out of here.  
  
BUCK GREENE  
  
Lietenant Porter, your once again in charge here.  
  
Maggie be ready to leave at 08:00 for Washington.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Thanks Buck, see you in Washington.  
  
Maggie walks out the door and it closes, Buck turns and looks at Jackie Porter.   
  
BUCK GREENE  
  
I may be putting my face out for him to hit but he  
  
needs to be told.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
INT LEAH WADE'S CABIN  
  
Leah had finished taking a shower and dressed putting on a set of whites, as  
  
that was what Commander Moore could spare at the time, she had her hair up,  
  
and looked now ten years younger.  
  
There was a knock on her door she walked to the door opens it in the face of  
  
Magnum.  
  
LEAH   
  
Admiral Magnum please come in.  
  
Magnum now changed and in his working khaki, he felt strange as it had been ten  
  
years since he spoke to Leah Ann Wade.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
See you are getting back to normal.  
  
  
  
LEAH   
  
Yes Admiral I am.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Look Leah, this is just a temp rank I was called  
  
back to get you out.  
  
LEAH   
  
Why you, of all those who could have done this why you.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Buck Greene.  
  
LEAH   
  
Whats Colonel Greene have to do with this.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
He felt he was, well if it weren't for him sending you  
  
out there you would have never been captured.  
  
LEAH   
  
Now I see, see it all clear.  
  
(pause)  
  
Thomas I think that there is more to it, see when we were  
  
in Japan, I had a heavy crush on you. Buck found out and  
  
the next thing I knew I was sent to Bahrain.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Yeah I figured that out the day you left.  
  
LEAH   
  
So what about now Thomas?  
  
MAGNUM  
  
We'll talk about that when we get back to Pearl.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
INT-WASP BRIDGE  
  
The Captain walked to his chair on the bridge, he looked out at the sea going by,  
  
and is unaware that the XO was standing beside him.  
  
XO  
  
Captain, message from Pearl Sir.  
  
CAPTAIN  
  
Read it.  
  
XO  
  
NIA PEARL HARBOR, EXPIDITE RETURN ADMIRAL AND  
  
STAFF, INCLUDING LT WADE.  
  
CAPTAIN  
  
What we have that can do that?  
  
XO  
  
Our E-P3 sir thats it.  
  
CAPTAIN  
  
Very well so be it have it made ready inform Admiral  
  
Maganum, Colonel Calvin, Captain Wright and Lieutenant  
  
Wade they will be leaving the ship......the sooner the  
  
better.  
  
XO  
  
Yes sir, time sir.  
  
CAPTAIN  
  
Get Commander Long he is that ships pilot have him in the  
  
air by 17:00 its now 15:30.  
  
XO  
  
Anything else Sir?  
  
CAPTAIN  
  
No XO that will be all.  
  
XO walks to the 1-MC.  
  
XO  
  
Will COMMANDER LONG PLEASE REPORT TO THE XO'S CABIN.  
  
XO walks off the bridge.  
  
INT XO'S CABIN  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
XO  
  
Enter  
  
COMMANDER LONG  
  
You sent for Me Sir  
  
XO  
  
Get your ship ready your going to Pearl.  
  
The Commander looks at the XO and is puzzled.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Commander Long walks over to the XO.  
  
COMMANDER LONG  
  
May I ask why Sir.  
  
XO  
  
Message from Pearl, they want Magnum and his party  
  
back A.S.A.P, the Captain says today, at 17:00 your  
  
in the air.  
  
COMMANDER LONG  
  
Can I have priorty on my ship?  
  
XO  
  
Done even as we speak.  
  
Commander long leaves the Xo's cabin.  
  
The Xo thinks now for Magnum, that may be a problem as he can see Magnum has been in  
  
Command, and he is an Admiral so he better be very careful just how he tells him it  
  
time for him to leave.  
  
INT-MANUM'S CABIN  
  
There was a knock on the door Magnum walks to the door and opens it. The XO decided  
  
to give the message to Magnum that the Captain had just received.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Yes Commander what do I owe this visit to?  
  
XO  
  
Pearl wants you back Sir A.S.A.P  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Pearl Harbor that means General Greene.  
  
XO  
  
Yes Sir.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
When can you get me there?  
  
XO  
  
You and your party can be there by 03:00 tonight Sir,  
  
if you leave by 17:00.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
You get my party together yes we will be ready, and thank  
  
you Commander.  
  
XO  
  
Yes Sir anything else?  
  
Magnum shakes is head to say no, the XO leaves and shuts the door behind him.  
  
(cut)  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
EXT-FLIGHT DECK-E-P3 AIRCRAFT  
  
Magnum and his party were on board the plane would be launched at 17:00 hours, they  
  
were strapped in as the plane shoots down the flight deck and is airborn, the plane  
  
banked to the right and made a course to the East and Pearl Harbor.  
  
INT-E-P3 PLANE  
  
Magnum took his seat belt off and got up from the seat, TC watched the clouds go  
  
by seeing the ocean below, Rick dozed off for a nap, and Leah was in deep thought.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Penny for your thoughts Lieutenant.  
  
LEAH   
  
Going back to a normal life again Admiral.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Look its still Thomas that Admiral thats too formal.(smiles)  
  
LEAH   
  
Yeah, but your still an Admiral.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Yeah, till we land and I get debriefed and then ts back  
  
to the estate at Robins Nest, see I own it now, maybe  
  
once this is cleared up you would want to come out for  
  
a swim.  
  
LEAH   
  
That would be nice.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
We'll talk about that later, I am going forward and see  
  
when we will get into Pearl.  
  
EXT-NAVAL STATION PEARL HARBOR-BLACK NAVY SEDANS(2)  
  
The E-P3 Plane was making its final to land the lights showing the runway were all  
  
turned on it was just past 2:am when the plane taxied to a stop.   
  
The door opens and the ladder let down, Rick and TC were the first off Magnum and  
  
the Lieutenant followed, the cargo door was open and their gear was set out to be  
  
picked up, there on the left standing were General Greene and Jackie Porter.  
  
General Greene walks up to Magnum and Leah Ann, he offers a right hand salute which  
  
Magnum and the Lieutenant Wade return the salute.  
  
BUCK GREENE  
  
Welcome back Admiral and well done, and Lieutenant Wade,  
  
sorry but your out of Uniform Commander, seems you missed  
  
several reviews.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Magnum is searching in the dark, he is looking for someone who should have been there  
  
to meet him but wasn't. He goes on with the welcome by Buck Greene.  
  
BUCK GREENE  
  
Where is Colonel Calvin?  
  
TC  
  
Here Sir?  
  
BUCK GREENE  
  
Well done Colonel Calvin...  
  
(and salutes TC)  
  
(pause)  
  
Captain Wright where is he?  
  
RICK  
  
Here Sir.  
  
BUCK GREENE  
  
Well done Captain, this will be placed in your service  
  
jacket, as well your rank of Captain will be your rank  
  
at discharge.  
  
RICK  
  
You mean I am out again Sir?  
  
BUCK GREENE  
  
Yes, be here Monday at 13:00 for debriefing.  
  
(pause)  
  
Now Admiral Magnum I've saved you for last, your mine  
  
for another year. So for the next 12 months your the  
  
OFFICER IN CHARGE at the NIA PEARL HARBOR, Lieutenant  
  
Porter is your executive oficer.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
So you did it again Buck.  
  
BUCK GREENE  
  
Admiral, I told you once that you were to good...  
  
I was wrong your the best at what you do, you just  
  
finished a mission, that was close to impossible,  
  
but you went in and did the job outstanding if I  
  
may add.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
I thought Captain Poole was in charge here and why me  
  
Buck.  
  
BUCK GREENE  
  
Magnum.....Captain Poole went back to Washington...You  
  
pushed her out with your missions success so the spot  
  
belongs to you. (grins)  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Magnum looks down at the ground his right hand closes as he would love to let  
  
once loose but knows better.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Ok Buck, I'll run NIA here at Pearl...But when my  
  
year is up, you and me have something to settle.  
  
BUCK GREENE  
  
Magnum, you still hold me accountable Michelle's  
  
death don't you?  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Buck because of you I had to raise Lily without her  
  
mother.  
  
BUCK GREENE  
  
Magnum...That was the worst part wasn't it.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
I better get away from you Buck before I do something  
  
real stupid and knock you on your ass.  
  
JACKIE PORTER  
  
Please..Admiral drop it sir.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Yeah your right lets get out of here.  
  
BUCK GREENE  
  
Commander Wade come with me.....It has  
  
been " A LONGWAY HOME" .  
  
Magnum and Jackie Porter walk to the Navy Sedan, had two stars on a flag, Magnum  
  
looks at the flag on the car.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Maybe this will be worth the trouble.  
  
JACKIE PORTER  
  
Sir(puzzled)  
  
MAGNUM  
  
I will have a year to explain that to you.  
  
(pause)  
  
Have my gear picked up and sent to the estate.  
  
INT-GUEST HOUSE  
  
Magnum sat down on the couch, it had been a rough week, its was almost five am,  
  
and it was Friday. He leans back and falls asleep and begins to dream.  
  
( there on the beach was Michelle her hair blowing in the breeze she waves as to  
  
say goodbye, NO don't leave, Michelle come back. MICHELLE.)  
  
He wakes up it is daylight and almost 5:pm he had slept all day.He gets up and  
  
walks up the steps to the refridgerator, something catches his eye a suitcase.  
  
  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
INT-MAINHOUSE-STUDY  
  
Higgins is talking to someone with their back to the french doors to the study,  
  
Magnum comes storming in the study, still in his white uniform.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Higgins whos suitcase is that in the guest house?  
  
HIGGINS  
  
I am sorry Magnum but since you were gone with the  
  
Navy, I didn't think I had any choice but to let  
  
someone use it.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Look that's my house.  
  
HIGGINS  
  
No it is not.....I don't know whos it is, but its not yours.  
  
Magnum hears laughing and he turns and looks and then looks back at Higgins who  
  
now is also laughing at Magnums rage. Magnum slowly turns.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Lily, what are you doing here?  
  
LILY  
  
It's a surprise Admiral Magnum.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Why you here?...Your suppose to be at the academy....  
  
LILY  
  
The gave me two weeks leave...Your a hero, and I  
  
wanted to see you.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Two weeks, thats great.  
  
(pause)  
  
But I have to work Lily...I am back in the Navy, at  
  
least for a year.  
  
LILY  
  
Since your an admiral maybe you could just stay home.....  
  
(laughs)  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Oh I don't know may be able to work something out you  
  
can stay here in the main house....Right Higgins?  
  
HIGGINS  
  
"OH..MY..GOD." "....Two MAGNUMS at the same time."  
  
(close up Higgins face..)  
  
FRAME FREEZE FADE  
  
******************************************************************************* 


End file.
